Abrasador
by KellenHakuen
Summary: La primera vez que intentaron besarse, fracasaron. Midoriya se quiso aproximar a el, pero se alejó de inmediato. Todoroki es caliente, más de lo que debería. Y Midoriya sin darse cuenta, también es ahogado por la misma sensación irritante. (TodoDeku)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sus derechos de propiedad intelectual.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido O.O.C, fluff y romance.

* * *

 **Abrasador**

 **By KellenHakuen**

La primera vez que intentaron besarse, fracasaron. Midoriya se quiso aproximar a el, pero se alejó de inmediato. Todoroki es caliente, más de lo que debería. Y Midoriya sin darse cuenta, también es ahogado por la misma sensación irritante.

Shouto carece de control sobre su lado izquierdo. A veces es tan abrumador que Midoriya no puede quedarse a su lado, otro, tan poderoso que calcina. Le ha quemado varios veces, pero nada grave de que lo Midoriya quisiera preocuparse. Recovery Girl siempre es atenta, aunque conlleve regaños por la imprudencia de ambos.

La segunda vez que intentaron, tuvo el mismo fatídico resultado, completaron el ritual, pero Midoriya sintió el escozor en sus labios y algunas quemaduras que los obligaron a separarse.

Han tenido dificultades para mantenerse estables. Cada vez que Midoriya quiere abrazarlo, su lado fuego sale disparado y fuera de control. Termina dejando la piel de Izuku magullada y borrando la idea de querer tocarlo otra vez.

Volvieron a intentarlo, pero dejando a Izuku con el mismo arder y quizá una quemadura más grave.

Midoriya piensa que es abrasador, tanto que hace querer fundirse con él. Es un sentimiento ingenuo; Midoriya se ha cuestionado si es por culpa de su particularidad o es simplemente la esencia Todoroki es la que emana fuego,

Su amabilidad es asfixiante, sus caricias son fuego y el tacto, bendito tacto que hace a su cuerpo explotar en emociones difusas. Esto era _nuevo._

Inexpertos, ingenuos y verdaderos.

Para Todoroki era complicado, pero Izuku lo atesoraba.

Debe existir una forma de tocarse, sólo hay que intentarlo. Midoriya quiere avanzar y besarle con ansías desbordándose entre sus labios, Todoroki también, pero en él persiste la aguja, la idea de lastimarlo es más congruente. Shouto no podría lidear con la idea de que él lo ha lastimado.

Existen cosas que quieren ir descubriendo, tocarse, besarse y amarse. Quererse con el alma, recordarse con su cuerpo. Y ambos lo sienten, no se pueden resistir a lo que pensamientos que quieren. Un beso, una caricia y una noche en vela consumiéndose. Midoriya quiere cruzar esa linea de seguridad que Todoroki le ha impuesto, aunque eso significa lastimarse. Todoroki, quiere mantenerlo detrás de la linde, porqué eso indica que Izuku podrá estar a salvo de él.

Todoroki no quiere hacerle daño, pero es tan egoísta que quiere mantenerlo a su lado.

Hay una llama, un deseo por tocarse.

Hay cicatrices que van escribiendo el intento de Midoriya para aprender. Se están enseñado, otra vez, entre intentos ingenuos y promesas que lo harán mejor la próxima vez.

Sus dedos malbaratados son la prueba y sus labios heridos, la esencia del intento. Midoriya lo siente, y sabe que Todoroki tampoco quiere negarlo, solo un toque, solo un ósculo sincero era todo el magnetismo que necesitaban para desatar la atracción, pero, Todoroki no quiere avanzar.

Hoy lo están intentando, sin embargo el miedo es aberrante para chico de hielo, tanto que se detiene a la mitad de consumar su acto final.

No puede besarlo. No quiere lastimarte.

Todoroki buscó mirar a otro lado, incapaz de observarle. Midoriya percibe su terror de herirlo a tràves de su piel tensa y su respiración pesada, Todoroki está aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo, pero parece no ser consciente de eso. Pronto, Midoriya comienza a sudar, estando tan cerca como lo está ahora, es inevitable no sentirse abrumado.

No es el calor de la habitación, es Shouto.

Midoriya, con una caricia en su mejilla y esa espontanea sonrisa le aclaró que está bien, que puede equivocarse, todos se equivocan. No hay que sentir culpa, no porqué le duela un _poco_ significa que está mal.

Porqué hay amor, y eso les moverá de forma inocente por esta vez.

Al final, Todoroki deja caer las penas y se quedan olvidadas. También quiere intentarlo, sólo un _intento_.

—Midoriya, ¿puedo besarte? —la voz de Todoroki resuena, haciéndole latir con mas ímpetu de lo que ha sentido antes.

—Los novios se besan —Midoriya intentó por todos los medios romper la tensión que entre ambos están sintiendo.

—Tienes razón.

—Midoriya ...—duda, manteniendo la corta distancia, Midoriya puede saborear sus labios resecos — Si te lastimo sólo dime para detenerme.

Midoriya bufa, y Todoroki piensa que lo hizo enojar.

—Todoroki, creo que puedo soportarlo. Estaré bien.

Shouto abre los ojos, y se siente más aliviado. Tiene razón. Midoriya no es frágil, es fuerte, más de lo que muchos piensan. Su fuerza es desgarradora, y si él dice que estará bien, es porqué sabe que lo estará. Todoroki se siente mal por verlo como un objeto de vidrio, en vez de lo que es; un muchacho con el mismo sentimient oabrasador, con las mismas hormonas alborotadas y con la misma inexperiencia en el amor.

 _Amor._

Salta la palabra con cada latido de su corazón.

—Tienes razón. Alguien que no mide sus propios limites para ayudar a las personas es de temer.

Bromeó, la tensión se fue de sus hombros y es gracias a Midoriya.

—¡D-Deberíamos dejar de hablar de eso!

Todoroki curvea ligeramente los labios, es diminuto, pero es lo suficiente visible para hacer que el corazón de Midoriya se quede añicos. En sus entrañas, egoìstamente piensa que se siente privilegiado de ser él quién lo provoca, de ser el que lo alivia, de ser él quién está elegido para compartir su vida a lado de él.

Siente el amor en cada composición de ellos sólo hay que manifestarlo.

Se agacharon, decididos esta vez a completarlo, pero los puentes tardaron en encajarse, primero fue un estrello casual de ambas narices por no medir las distancias de forma correcta, existe una risa de Midoriya, una disculpa tácita en los ojos de Shouto.

Ahora sí, sus labios chocan, no salen chispas, ni emociones rimbombantes. Es tan inexperto Midoriya al principio, y Todoroki tambièn.

Sudan los cuerpos de forma inmediata, Midoriya sabe que es por culpa del quirk de Todoroki.

Todoroki se mueve, y Midoriya trata de respirar. Hay calor, mucho calor.

Hay amor en ellos, ahí está, en cada intento, en cada risa y en cada _miedo_. En sus ojos, en su boca y en su cuerpo. En el aire que se va y en la forma en la que su mente trata de conectarse, en el cuerpo de Todoroki que encaja con el de Midoriya, en los brazos de Midoriya que se mueven alrededor de él y se ciñen.

Hay tanto amor, ni siquiera saben si lo están haciendo bien, no saben distinguir entre la ardiente emoción y el corazón que late.

Pero algo está seguro en Midoriya.

En un punto inexistente, en lo más alto de esta temperatura. Midoriya siente que se destruye y otra vez, su alma arde.

 **Notas finales**.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
